


Fading Stars

by Nimbus_Cloudwatcher



Category: Fear Mythos
Genre: Astronomy, Cloudverse, Horror, Natural Disasters, Parody, bad disaster movie parody, cosmic horror, the Quiet (Fear)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbus_Cloudwatcher/pseuds/Nimbus_Cloudwatcher
Summary: The stars start to disappear and a scientist struggles to understand this impossible phenomenon.





	1. Day 1

**Thursday**   
4:44 AM

A knock on the door is followed by a young man in a lab coat entering the office in a hurry. An older man sitting at a large desk looks up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Doctor Witfeld, something is wrong! Gn-z11 isn't showing up on our images.”

“Calm down. What do you mean it isn't showing up?”

“One moment it was there right where it's supposed to be and then suddenly it was gone.”

“It's probably a technical issue. I'll come take a look.”

“Yes doctor.”

Dr. Witfeld got up and followed the young man to the computer room. The young man pointed to his computer monitor. The doctors gaze landed on the image on the screen. An image that was was strangely incomplete.

“Are you sure these are the right coordinates?”

“Yes doctor.”

The young man pulled up an earlier image of the same coordinates. Looking at the two side by side it was clear they were the same. Only one of them was missing an entire galaxy.

“That shouldn't be possible. We're going to need to check our equipment. We'll run every every test we can think of.”

“Yes doctor.”  
\--

8:25 AM

Dr. Witfeld was furiously clicking and scrolling through his computer trying to find any problem that could be causing the anomaly. He almost didn't notice his assistant enter the room.

“Doctor our receptors seem to be working fine.”

“Hmm, I can't seem to find anything wrong on my end either. Have the diagnostic programs finished running yet?”

“Yes, they found no problems either.”

“What the hell are we missing then? Go check if the new images have the same anomaly.”

“Yes Doctor I'm on it.”  
\--

9:18 AM

Dr. Witfeld sat in his chair rubbing his temples. His assistant entered the room and put down a cup of coffee on his desk.

“Here you go Doctor.”

“Thanks. Have you called the other station?”

“Yes, they said they'd look into it if they have the time.”

“Typical.”

“So what do we do now?”

“We keep looking.”  
\--

11:36 AM

Dr. Witfeld stepped into the computer room once again and tapped his assistant on the shoulder.

“You heard back from the other station yet?”

“No doctor.”

Dr. Witfeld exhaled and shook his head in disappointment. He then turned on his heels and headed back to his office. Just as he was about to turn the knob his assistant called out to him again.

“Doctor!”

“Yes?”

“Another galaxy just disappeared!”


	2. Day 2

**Friday**

6:10 AM

Dr. Witfeld enters his office and sees his assistant talking to someone on the phone. When the assistant sees him enter he ends the conversation and hangs up.

“So what did they say?”

“They're seeing the same thing doctor.”

“Then it's not our equipment's fault. They have any hypotheses on what is happening?”

“No, they're as clueless as we are.”

“How many galaxies are gone now?”

“Last I checked we've seen fifty of them disappear.”

“That's just on our end?”

“Yes, the other stations report similar numbers.”

“And who knows how many we haven't caught yet. We need to figure out what's causing this.”

\--

10:54 AM

Dr. Witfeld is hard at work behind his computer when he's interrupted by a knock on the door. His assistant walks in shortly after.

“Doctor, I have the list of the confirmed galaxies we've lost.”

“Good, put it on my desk. What are we up to now?”

“The total is over five hundred already and rising.”

“That's far more than our predictions. Are you sure?”

“Yes, the list has been triple checked across several stations.”

“None of this makes sense.”

“Have you been able to run a successful simulation?”

“No, the rate of disappearances is completely inconsistent. Galaxies that are far apart disappear within minutes of each other. While Galaxies that are relatively close disappear hours apart.”

“Are you saying this is all completely random?”

“Not exactly. There is one trend I've noticed.”

“What trend?”

“Whatever is happening, it's getting closer to us.”

\--

12:30 PM

The doctor walked up to his assistant and put his hand on his shoulder.

“It's past noon. You should head home for the day, get some rest.”

“What about you doctor?”

“I'll stay a bit longer and finish up. I'll see you tonight.”

The assistant nodded and packed up his things before leaving. Dr. Witfeld let out a sigh and sat down behind his assistant's computer. He almost dozed off but was woken up by his phone ringing.

“Hello, Dr. Witfeld speaking.”

“Doctor it's me. I just got a message from our sister station.”

“Didn't I tell you to go home?”

“I am on my way home but this is urgent.”

“What is it?”

“They've sent us a new image that is very concerning.”

The doctor frowned and looked at the computer screen in front of him. There he saw the e-mail notification and clicked on it.

“Is this?”

“The Andromeda galaxy.”

“Half of it is gone."


	3. Day 3

**Saturday**

3:24 AM

Dr. Witfeld and his assistant watched the computer as new notifications kept coming in one after the other. Each one was another update from other stations. Each one meant another star system was lost.

“Hold on, click on that one”

“Yes doctor.”

“That was Polaris.”

“We lost the polestar?”

“Yes.”

\--

5:16 AM

Dr. Witfeld hung up the phone and exhaled exhausted.

“Who was that doctor?”

“The prime minister. He was adamant we find a way to stop this. Said he would fund anything we need.”

“What did you tell him?”

“The truth.”

“And that is?”

“We can't stop what we don't understand. He wasn't happy about that.”

\--

9:47 AM

“Doctor!”

The doctor ran over to his assistant. Both of them were pale and had bags under their eyes. Neither of them had slept much these past few days.

“Which one did we lose this time?”

“We lost Sirius.”

Dr. Witfeld took a deep breath and let out a sigh of defeat.

“Then it's almost here.”


	4. Final day

**Sunday**

3:02 AM

A ping sounded from Dr. Witfeld's computer. He clicked on it and the message that popped up was short and simple but conveyed a feeling of absolute dread.

“We lost Pluto.”

\--

3:20 AM

“Doctor the prime minister is calling again.”

“I keep telling him I have nothing new for him.”

“There must be something we can do?”

“If we can see it in action then maybe we can figure out what's causing this. We keep our eyes on Jupiter, it will be next.”

\--

3:48 AM

“Doctor, Jupiter is gone.”

“I saw.”

“What was that?”

“I'm afraid I have no idea.”

\--

4:06 AM

The doctor and his assistant watched the computer screen as Mars was erased from existance.

“That means we're next right doctor?”

“Yes.”

“There's really nothing we can do then.”

“I'm afraid not.”

“I'm, I'm going to call my family.”

“Good idea. I should call my wife as well.”

\--

4:38 AM

Doctor Witfeld picked up his phone and dialed his home number. It ringed for a few seconds before a pleasant voice answered.

“Hello dear.”

“Hello June.”

“Are you okay? Your voice is trembling.”

“Do you remember what I told you about yesterday?”

“The stars disappearing? Yeah, why?”

“It's here.”

“You mean we're going to..?”

“Yes.”

“How much time do we have left?”

“I don't know. We just lost the moon so I'd say a couple minutes at best.”

“Jake.”

“Yes dear?”

“You're an asshole.”

The phone beeped several times and he let it drop to the floor.

“Fuc

\--

4:44 AM

End of transmission.


End file.
